


the one where zuko scares sokka when hes trying to eat in the middle of the night

by toolofprocrastination



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, This is fluff, cereal killer - Freeform, haha - Freeform, i guess, idk - Freeform, im so sorry, im sorry im bad at tags, theres cereal spilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolofprocrastination/pseuds/toolofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title is pretty self explanatory. this was also originally posted on my tumblr. lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where zuko scares sokka when hes trying to eat in the middle of the night

sokka woke up suddenly. 

he ran a hand over his face as he slowly sat up. he looked around, it was still dark. he looked at the clock on his night stand next to him. bright red, glowing letters informed that it was infact two in the morning. 

he laid back down and closed his eyes once more. after a few minutes he realized it was useles to try and sleep again so he looked to his side. he saw zuko peacefully sleeping. his hair was slightly over his eyes and his chest moved slowly with the rhythm of his breathing. sighing quietly, he carfully got out of bed, making his way towards the kitchen.  
he decided it be best he left the lights off so he held his hands out in front of him feeling his way around the house. he stumbled across a few things here and there, and- 

oW. whO SAID yoU COULd Be thERE WALL. he hissed as he held his foot. he was trying to be quite goddamn it, these damn walls hurting his precious toes weren't helping. 

finally, after a lot of groping his surroundings, he found the kitchen. 

he let out a sigh of relief as he his hands felt the familiar door of the fridge.

he looked inside for anything interesting. the bright light from the inside contrasting from the darkness on the outside. he decided he go with the usual. a.k.a cereal. he opened a cabinet and cursed at it for being so loud, shushing the god forsaken creaky hinges. he took out one of the bowls, gently setting it down on the counter. he reached up to grab the box of lucky charms. he set it beside the bowl before opening the fridge again and grabbing the gallon of milk. he poured his cereal and milk, putting them away before grabbing a spoon and heading towards the table. he turned around and walked over to said table.

unfortunately, he didnt realize he wasnt alone...

"what are you doing?" a voice suddenly said rather loudly. he shrieked a rather girly shriek. his hands flailed a bit too much before he realized he was still holding his bowl of cereal. about half of it managed to spill out onto the floor and his hand, and some on his foot. 

he looked up towards the voice, only to find zuko holding a hand over his hand to prevent himself from laughing.

"whY WOULD YOU DO THAT???" he glared, ignoring the crack in his voice. zuko burst into laughter. it sounded a bit rusted, like he hadnt laughed in a long time. 

sokka only huffed before setting his bowl on the counter and grabbing napkins to clean up the whole mess of milk and marshmallows. 

"i cant believe this" sokka muttered. "next time give me a warning before you start scaring me half to death." he threw away the soiled napkins before grabbing his bowl again and flopping down into one of the chairs. 

zuko only strided over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, leaning on his back. he buried his face into the crook of the other's neck. "you know you love me." he said into sokka's neck. sokka shuddered slightly from the hot breath, but other than that he only grunted a response and continued eating his cereal. 

he felt zuko shift slightly before he felt a pair of lips on the nape of his neck. his cheeks heated slightly but he said nothing. the same lips moved their way foward to his jaw. "fINE" he huffed. zuko grinned in victory and placed a small kiss on his cheek before heading back to their shared bedroom. 

sokka rubbed his neck to get rid of the tingling sensation. he finished his cereal and placed the dishes in the sink before he too headed back to the bedroom. he padded his way over to the bed before lifting the sheets and sliding his way in. he rolled his way over to zuko, who was currently facing the other way, and placed an arm around the other, pulling him closer.

with his chest to zuko's back, he lowered his head slightly and plassed a gentle on the nape of the other's neck. 

now it was zuko's turn to shudder. 

he grinned before he buried his face in the crook of zuko's neck, falling asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive me


End file.
